1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an accessory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device (hereinafter referred to as an electronic device) is, in many cases, provided with an accessory mounting section used to mount accessory devices such as a flashlight for emitting auxiliary light and a microphone for recording sound.
A conventional type of accessory mounting section includes a flat mounting surface, a holding section connected to the mounting surface, and contacts provided on the mounting surface for supplying electrical power or transferring signals.
An accessory device to be mounted on the electronic device includes a connection section to be connected to the accessory mounting section of the electronic device. The connection section is provided with contacts used to supply electrical power or transfer signals.
To connect the connection section of the accessory device to the accessory mounting section of the electronic device, the connection section is put in a position in which it abuts on the mounting surface of the accessory mounting section and it is then slid linearly along the mounting surface causing the connection section to be held by the holding section. In a state in which the connection section is held by the holding section, the contacts of the accessory device are electrically connected to the contacts of the accessory mounting section (see JP-A No. 163200/1997 and 166816/1997). Such an accessory mounting section and a connection section combined are referred to as an accessory shoe device.